heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flash Vol 2 191
, Jared Morillo and Hunter Zolomon take note of a giant Beanstalk that has sprouted up from the ground, growing towards the heavens. Police officers try to cut it down, but have been unsuccessful. The Flash arrives and tells them that the one responsible for the beanstalk is Brother Grimm. Suddenly, a horde of purple dragons swoop down out of the sky and begin attacking the city. Fortunately, Flash finds assistance from an unlikely ally – Hawkman. Hawkman stabs one of the creatures with a spear and it plummets to the ground. Flash finds a length of chain and uses it to bind another of the monsters. From a distance, Cliff and Linda watch the melee. Cliff's body begins to transform, and he reveals that he is actually Brother Grimm. He considers Linda to be a princess and declares that he has fallen in love with her. He uses his magic and starts recreating his home realm of Eastwind in Keystone City. Flash and Hawkman finish off the dragons, and race off to confront Brother Grimm. While Flash saves Linda, Hawkman snatches Brother Grimm’s sword. He knows that this weapon is the only thing that can cancel Grimm's power, and he uses it to cut down the beanstalk. Immediately, all of Brother Grimm's magic dispels and he disappears. Flash asks Hawkman how he knew about the sword, and Hawkman tells him that this isn't the first beanstalk that he has chopped down in his lifetime. The two heroes thank each other for their assistance and take off in separate directions. Meanwhile at Iron Heights Penitentiary, Gorilla Grodd awakens and prepares to escape from prison. | Editor1_1 = Joey Cavalieri | Writer1_1 = Geoff Johns | Penciler1_1 = Scott Kolins | Inker1_1 = Doug Hazlewood | Colourist1_1 = James Sinclair | Letterer1_1 = Bill Oakley | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * :* * :* :* Items: * Vehicles: * The Brontadon | Notes = * The title to this issue, "The Brave and the Beaten" is a tongue-in-cheek reference to the DC Comics title, The Brave and the Bold. * Gorilla Grodd made a behind the scenes appearance in ''Flash (Volume 2)'' #179. He becomes the feature villain for the next story-arc beginning in issue #192. * , Linda Park and Jared Morillo all appeared last in ''Flash (Volume 2)'' #189. * Hawkman (Carter Hall) appeared last in ''JSA'' #40. He appears next in ''Hawkman (Volume 4)'' #8. * Hunter Zolomon appeared last in ''Flash (Volume 2)'' #190. | Trivia = * The tagline to this issue is "It's a Grimm World... We Just DIE in it!" * Hawkman alludes to the notion that one of his past incarnations was that of Jack the Giant-Killer. This identity is analogous to that of the Vertigo character Jack of Fables. | Recommended = * Flash (Volume 1) * Flash (Volume 2) * Flash (Volume 3) * Flash: The Fastest Man Alive | Links = * Flash #191 at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}